


Movie Night

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Kaneki, Look it Up, M/M, Smut, Tumblr request, Yandere Hide, dubcon, if you don't know what dub con is, please, request, shy Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Hide's relationship with Kaneki was boring... it was just that he wanted more. And unfortunately, Hide's “more” included the shy bookworm either bent over a table, or naked in the bed, with his legs hooked over Hide's shoulders. </p><p>Unfortunately, sex takes patience...more patience than Hide has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hide-more-like-hidead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hide-more-like-hidead).



> A/N: This is my first attempt at writing dub-con and yandere, so um, yeah. Well see how this goes. Hope you enjoy it. Also, there may be grammar mistakes, so please tell me if there are so I can fix them. Also, just tell me what you think about it in general, i'm nervous about this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

 

Hide knew that he was screwed from the very moment he laid eyes upon the shy brunette from his boring English class. Usually, the boy never spent a day without an outdated, broken spined book glued to his face, so to see his actual features had seemed nearly impossible.

 

Though to be honest, before he put the book down, Hide had never been interested. His personality hadn't been attractive, his clothing even less, and his entire stature, which lacked the confidence needed to capture Hide's attention, had been a turn off right away.

 

But his face, his plump round cheeks, his silky eye lashes, his soft brown eyes, his ebony hair...they'd all enticed Hide from the moment that the book had been laid to rest. And the smile...the shy smile that he had cast at Hide as he caught him starting his way, was enough to make the blond melt.

 

All unattractive qualities aside, Hide had fallen head over heels with him, and from that moment on, he'd promised to make Kaneki his. And of course, he'd followed the boy outside onto the play ground, where he usually isolated himself from the other students.

 

And Hide introduced himself, and Kaneki introduced himself, and they became friends.

 

Though as they aged, it was inevitable that Kaneki would fall for other, more appealing types. They came in many shapes and sizes, girls from his English class, boys from his gym class, all of them Kaneki started to like.

  
It was Hide who poisoned his thoughts, Hide who questioned his taste, enough to make him feel bad about it.

 

“You like _her_ Kaneki?” He'd say, “She's a snitch, and a know it all” or, “You like _him?_ He doesn't even know what a shower is!”

Anything, he'd say anything to dissuade Kaneki's attraction to others.

 

That had been in elementary school.

 

Come high school, things had slowly begun to change. After years of playing the role of the platonic idiot who hung around the bookworm for the majority of his life (not that Hide minded, but his love for Kaneki was growing, and if he didn't make a move soon, he'd lose him. Not to mention, his love was changing, he wanted more than just a simple relationship. He feel for Kaneki because of his looks, not his personality. ), Hide finally decided that their freshman year of high school was the perfect time to make his move.

 

He planned their out date perfectly. After midterms, they'd go catch a scary movie that Hide had wanted to see for the past few weeks now, then they'd go to a bookstore afterwards, where Hide would buy Kaneki the book he'd been wanting for weeks, and they'd go to his house, where Hide would finally confess. And hopefully then, he could get all that he wanted (which involved a panting Kaneki, either bent over a table or with his knees locked over Hide's shoulders).

 

Throughout the movie, he dropped subtle hints. Be it a gentle brush against Kaneki's fingers as a ghostly face protruded from the screen, or a tight squeeze at the bookworm's hand whenever something was predicted to go amiss.

 

When a romantic scene painted the screen, Hide's fingers found their tips at the ball of Kaneki'e knee, and subtly, they crawled upward, towards his inner thigh. The moaning from the movie couldn't have helped quell Hide's carnal desires, nor did it calm the warm sensation rising in his gut.

 

As the speakers moaned, Hide's fingers roamed, and Kaneki remained oblivious. Perhaps it was the movie catching his attention, as this was far too ea-  
  
There it was. The boy went rigid as Hide's hand neared the area in between his legs. It was a warning sign, he could tell. Kaneki's body language betrayed Hide's intentions, and the blond felt himself retracting his hand more quickly than he should have.

 

Not only that, but he could hear Kaneki scoot further away from him at his first chance of freedom. Hide mentally punched himself. It was not supposed to go like this, not at all. Damn it, he'd gotten too a head of himself at that moment, he'd potentially ruined everything.

 

 _Calm down Hide, calm down. You still have the book store, then it's your house. Make your move, then explain later,_ the blond calmed his fears as he let logic take hold of him. He could apologize to Kaneki when they got home.

OOOO

They said nothing about the thigh incident at the closing of the movie. Though Hide could notice the visible gab Kaenki put between himself and Hide as they walked out of the building. The blond sighed. Perhaps he had ruined it. Better to call it off before he destroyed more than just their date.

 

“Hey man, I need to go home, I just remembered I had some work to do,” never mind the fact that they'd just finished for the spring semester. Though Kaneki seemed all to happy to comply with Hide's lie, “Yeah, same here Hide. See you soon.”  
  
Hide waved, “See ya!”

 

As he turned on his heel, Hide groaned. He either ruined their relationship, or saved it. Only time could tell.

OOOOOOOO

 

Things went smoothly until freshman year of college. Hide and Kaneki had been through a lot, a lot enough to pretend that the movie theater never happened ( **or so Hide had)**. Now Kaneki was on his own, away from his aunt (thanks to Hide), and living in his dorm.

 

Eighteen never looked better...for Kaneki, that is.

 

Hide spent the entirety of his high school career cock-blocking himself because he respected Kaneki's boundaries, and respected their friendship even more. But now they were in college, they were eighteen, they were mature! And Kaneki still hadn't shown any indication that he thought about Hide in _that_ way.

Not to mention, Hide had been too nervous to press matters himself regarding a sexual relationship—but the had been the entire point of befriending Kaneki in the first place. To have him!

 

Hide didn't want a platonic, goody two shoes, lovey-dovey relationship. He _wanted_ Kaneki. He'd befriend him because of this. He wanted to make the boy moan the moment he trailed his hands up his thighs, he wanted to make him scream the moment he pulled away, he wanted to dominate him. To feel Kaneki's finger nails clawing into his back, raising the skin. He wanted to feel himself deep inside of the brunette, wanted to hold him, and to love him...

 

So in his defense, Hide's attraction towards Kaneki wasn't just sexual desire, though the overwhelming majority of it was. Regardless, Hide was desperate to make his move first semester freshman year, when they finally settled down. Kaneki was already eyeing a girl—some book nerd from the coffee shop they usually frequented...and Hide...Hide just couldn't have that.

 

The mere thought of seeing Kaneki with someone other than him made Hide's blood boil. Kaneki was _his_ , and he'd have him no matter what.

 

OOOOO

The time came during one weekend when both boys had somewhat adjusted into college life. They passed the first major midterm in one of their sociology classes, and according to Hide, who had no idea what on earth the test was over—yet somehow still managed to pass, the event called for a celebration.

 

So after buying cavity inducing sweets and soda from the candy store, meaty burgers from the Big Girls , and a ton of old movies from one of the video stores that was going out of business, both boys headed to Kaneki's place to chill out.

 

“I can't believe we did it man! It doesn't look like we'll be kicked out after all,” Hide joked, as he poured the bubbly soft drink into two mismatched glasses that he retrieved from Kaneki's cabinet.

 

“I don't think it was that serious, Hide,” came the Kaneki from the sofa, fiddling with remote settings, “It's not like you were failing the class.”  
  
“Just like you Kaneki, to belittle my academic struggles,” moaned the blond quite dramatically, as he made his way over the sofa. Upon nearing the sofa, he placed the glasses atop of the small table that sat just feet away from the television, so that they could join the other food items that lay untouched. “There's nothing to “belittle” Hide, even if you failed the test you'd still pass the class,” corrected Kaneki quite smartly.

 

Hide rolled his eyes and plopped down beside Kaneki, who finally finished adjusting the television settings, so that the movie they picked began to roll.

 

As the screen came to life, and the actors began to act, both boys fell into a temporary silence. There was an understandable distance initiated between the two—courtesy of Kaneki—as the last movie outing they'd engaged in had resulted in a rather awkward tension.

 

Though to be frank, the space seemed to revamp the past awkwardness they felt, as it was a sore reminder that Kaneki still hadn't gotten over what had happened. That or he wasn't sure of how to feel about the situation either. They'd left it untouched when it had happened, and as a result, Hide had suffered from it greatly. But Kaneki? They never got a chance to talk about it.

 

For all he knew, maybe Kaneki wanted Hide like Hide wanted him.

 

He supposed that this would be the opportune moment to attempt _anything._ He could play it safe, wait, and plan out his way of wedging himself into Kaneki's pants, but the last time he planned that, he ended up sexually frustrated for four years.

 

The blond was so accustomed to planning, that _not_ planning felt like he was walking on a type rope that stretched above a cage of blood thirsty, great white sharks and slimy electric eels. It was terrifying, but so was the lack of sexual interaction he'd be subjecting himself to if he waited.

 

“Kaneki...Kaneki, we need to talk.”

 

The volume from the television seemed to lower itself the moment Hide's words escaped his lips. Not only that, but he scooted closer to Kaneki, incredibly close. The brunette's eyes were suddenly on him and his lips parted slightly as if he meant to say something. Given his expression, which held so much, yet revealed so little, Kaneki knew what the matter at hand was. He was feeling it too.

Hide was suddenly reminded of just how enticing Kaneki looked when he first laid eyes upon him, and was aware of just how much he'd aged. He noticed how his innocence seemed to melt away with his gained maturity, how mistakes in the past had paved way for an older, more careful man.

 

The distance between them closed without either of them realizing it.

 

Hide had caught Kaneki's lips in his own, prompting a familiar, rigid response from the bookworm.

 

“Mmn!” Two flat hands connected with Hide's chest, and in a second, he was forcefully shoved away from Kaneki. He collided with the opposite side of the couch roughly, though the physical pain dwindled away at the sight of Kaneki's horror stricken face.

  
_Damn it! You've really done it this time Hide,_ “Kaneki...i'm...ugh, I'll just leave.” Hide made to stand from the sofa and leave. Things hadn't gone out as planned—hell, he didn't even have a plan.

 

“Hide, wait!” Kaneki's hand around his wrist stopped him, and suddenly he said, “Can we talk about...talk about this?”

 

Hide paused and turned a dark gaze towards Kaneki.

 

So Kaneki knew exactly what the issue was, knew that there really was no way out of it. If anything, talking about it worsened the situation.

 

“What is there to talk about Kaneki? You know what I want, you've known it since the movie theater.”

 

Hide's voice was darker than Kaneki remembered, deep with stored frustration and pent up anger. The bookworm recoiled into himself suddenly, unsure of how to combat Hide's darker persona.

Noticing the fear stricken brunette, Hide yanked his arm away. It was selfish, yes, being upset with Kaneki because he wanted sex from him, but at the moment, Hide didn't care. He needed to leave before he destroyed their relationship more.

 

“What do you want then, Hide,” Kaneki's voice was pleading, “Just tell me.”  
  
Kaneki felt it too, the strain in their friendship. He also knew the answer to his question. Though whether he wanted it or not, like Hide did, was the actual question. Regardless of his choice, however, Kaneki would say “yes” to anything Hide asked of him. And Hide knew this.

The blond felt slightly guilty for his sudden revelation. He felt incredibly similar to Kaneki's aunt, always forcing him to do things he didn't want to, if it meant living under a roof, if it meant keeping his father's old books, and going to school every day to see Hide.

 

Though this situation was completely different, If Kaneki obliged, Hide would no doubt get some sort of enjoyment out of Kaneki. The bookworm wouldn't return home utterly broken and as usual, feeling like he'd been used. He'd feel wanted by someone, he'd feel complete.

 

With that thought in mind, Hide found himself migrating back towards the couch, where Kaneki stood. He was slightly unsure of himself, shoulders inclined, head lowered slightly. In other words, Kaneki was terrified.

 

He knew exactly what Hide wanted, but he'd be damned if he said no to it. If Hide walked out of the door this time, he may never come back.

 

The stretch of time following Kaneki's sudden “just tell me” consisted of very little words. Rather, Hide's lips had taken Kaneki's breath away, and left little room for any protest that the reluctant party may have had.

 

The kiss was vicious. Hide ran one hand through Kaneki's dark hair, the other wrapped itself securly around his waist, where it pulled him close to the blond.

 

Kaneki struggled to breath as Hide continued, and the lack of oxygen coupled with the sudden shock saw Kaneki losing his footing, though he shrugged to stay upright. He knew just what Hide wanted, but accepting it and experiencing it were two different things.

 

Hide's tongue invaded Kaneki's mouth next, and the wet warmth against the dryness of his mouth sent him into a hot frenzy, a frenzy he didn't expect to feel.

 

Heat erupted in his features, in his cheeks, in his stomach, in his crotch...

 

The heat was intense, it was so sudden, so unexpected. He hadn't planned to allow Hide to have his way with him and enjoy it a the same time...he wanted it to be quick and done with. But now, things were picking up. It was far too much, and Kaneki had no idea how to handle himself.

 

So he bit down.

 

The kiss broke instantly as blood and saliva mixed together. Hide brought a hand to his mouth, and Kaneki stumbled back, regaining his lost oxygen. He hadn't meant to hurt Hide, it was an honest accident. The kiss, the touching, ,it had been too much at the moment, but he hadn't meant to hurt Hide.

 

And to make matters worse, he was still craving the warm sensation.

 

“Hide! I didn't mean to! It was an— “  
  
“ _Fuck_ Kaneki,” Hide's groan cut off the brunette, and just like before, Hide's lips were again on Kaneki's. The aggression was amplified this time, blood and saliva collided with one another, as Hide's tongue brushed against the softness of Kaneki.

 

The heat had returned tenfold by now, and instead of being reserved to certain places within Kaneki's body, it had spread everywhere.

Suddenly, there were hands at his belt buckle, loosening his pants until they hung loosely around his waist, and fell to his ankles. His underwear weren't far behind. Despite the heat radiating within Kaneki, the pace was incredibly fast.

 

“H-Hide,” he breathed as he the blond's force knocked him off of his feet, and onto the couch, “I-wait...” He was silenced with another kiss, and his back roughly pressed against the sofa. Within moments, Hide's full weight plummeted atop of Kaneki.

 

The sudden urge to be one with Hide had overridden his initial complaints, and it wasn't as if Hide would adhere to them if he had any other way. The blond had managed to remove Kaneki's pants and underwear from around his ankles before he'd fallen.

 

Both panted in the momentary pause that Hide's undressing had provided. Though as soon as Hide's pants had been unbuckled, and his erect member had been freed, Kaneki's legs had found themselves hanged over Hide's shoulders, his thighs parted and completely exposed. Hide was already dripping, spilling pre-cum into his own hand.

 

Kaneki took long and shallows breaths as Hide's two, slick coated fingers wedged themselves into Kaneki's opening. Hide hadn't expected Kaneki to be so tight, then again, this was Kaneki's first time.

 

“H-Hide, it h-hurts,” Kaneki breathed as Hide continued to open him, “O-ow. S..to”

“Really man? It looks like you're enjoying this, your face is all red. Besides, the fun part is just about to start.”  
  
Hide was too involved to stop now. His dreams, his wants, everything was coming true now. His cock was positively throbbing, and Kaneki was finally wide enough. There was no was he was backing down. Not now.

 

The brunettes eyes opened wide as something wet and thick lodged itself into him. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that erupted from his throat was a long, erotic moan.

 

“Enjoying yourself Kaneki?” Hide huffed, “I-I know I am...”

 

Kaneki's toes curled as Hide went deeper. His back arched with every wet thrust. His body was responding in ways he hadn't thought possible. Even as he fought his consequence, he was craving Hide, he was craving his touch, craving his fingers, craving his everything.

 

His pace was slow, almost careful. But Kaneki wanted more, he _needed_ more.

 

“H-Hide..faster!”

 

With a lazy smile, Hide obliged. As he pulled out, and resumed his pace (though faster than before), he planted a sloppy kiss atop of Kaneki's lips. The brunette wrapped his arms around Hide's head and pulled him closer, further prolonging the kiss.

 

Both enjoyed the warmth of the other. And before they knew, both boys reached their climax.

 

At the end, they were a soggy, sweaty mess atop of the couch.

 

 

“Hey Hide? Is that what you wanted all this time? Kaneki asked, as the movie resumed on the screen before them.

“Yeah, something like that,” Hide responded, as he pulled Kaneki closer, “something like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written dubcon before, nor have I written Yandere Hide, so hopefully Hide didn't seem like an abusive asshole. I actually had to look up what it meant.  
> Anyway, I tried. Hope you like it. Feel free to give my your opinion!  
> Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
